


Все горы и все океаны

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название</b>: Все горы и все океаны<br/><b>Бета</b>: Melancholy262 и Nightmare___<br/><b>Пейринг</b>: Дин/Сэм<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Жанр</b>: очередная эпик!лав стори<br/><b>Размер</b>: миди <br/><b>Спасибо</b> Мэл за помпоны, без которых я бы вообще это не дописала, ей же и Найт за читабельность текста, и Эвеновер за пинок в правильном направлении. <br/>Название украдено из песни Fleur «Эйфория».<br/>Достойного оправдания я не придумала, поэтому просто - <b>оно странное</b>. Это типа <b>предупреждение</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все горы и все океаны

**Июнь, 1989 год**

Сквозь сон Сэм чувствует, как его настойчиво трясут за плечо, а затем окончательно будят громким шепотом:

– Пойдем!

Он недовольно разлепляет заспанные глаза и, душераздирающе зевая, трет их кулаками.

– Куда?

– Купаться.

Мгновенно проснувшись, Сэм резко вскакивает с кровати, но потом садится обратно.

– Папа рассердится, – неуверенно говорит он.

– Не, – отмахивается Дин. – Мы ему не скажем.

Возможно, для примерного сына Сэм слишком легко дает себя уговорить. Но если папа не узнает… Сэму на самом деле важны две вещи: чтобы Дин был рядом, а папа не сердился. А раз Дин уверен, что все будет хорошо, то так оно и будет.

От их отеля до Мейн Бич, одного из лучших пляжей Нью-Йорка, десять минут ходьбы. У Джона не было выбора: сюда привела охота, и им пришлось остановиться в отеле на побережье – одном из самых дешевых, но все же невообразимо дорогом по их меркам. Сэм не может перестать восхищаться, трогать блестящую плитку в ванной, зарываться в необычно мягкие одеяла. Ему вообще не хочется выходить из номера, но желание искупаться в океане так велико, что он не раздумывает ни секунды.

Им везет – океан на удивление спокоен. Не полный штиль, но волны совсем низкие, и Дин уверенно ведет Сэма в воду. Темный океан не пугает – Дин крепко держит Сэма за руку, да и на пляже, несмотря на поздний вечер, не безлюдно. Они идут, пока вода не доходит Сэму до груди, тогда Дин останавливается и говорит:

– Ложись.

– Как? – не понимает Сэм и, плюхнувшись на живот, начинает загребать под себя воду «по-собачьи».

– Не-ет, – фыркает Дин. – На спину. Это классно. Смотри!

И ложится сам, раскидывая руки и ноги, расслабляясь полностью, отдаваясь на волю едва ощутимых волн. Полежав для наглядности несколько секунд, он становится обратно на ноги.

– Теперь ты, давай.

Сэм честно пытается, но совершенно не понимает – как так можно? Ему кажется, соленая вода сейчас сомкнется над головой, противно хлынет в рот и нос, отчего потом придется долго прокашливаться. Стоит ему откинуться назад, как он теряет ориентацию в пространстве и начинает хаотично барахтаться, инстинктивно стремясь вернуть телу вертикальное положение.

Дин цокает языком, качает головой и тянет Сэма к себе. 

– Расслабься, – говорит он, и Сэм, чувствуя уверенное прикосновение брата, немедленно подчиняется.

Одной рукой Дин обхватывает его поперек спины, другой – под колени, как маленького, и Сэм сначала хочет вырваться (ему уже шесть, и он совсем не ребенок!), но потом неожиданно чувствует, что его перестают прижимать к себе, только снизу ладони все еще осторожно касаются спины и ног. Это совершенно неправильно, вода ведь такая жидкая, но он почему-то не тонет. Сэм вытягивает шею, держа голову над водой, и Дин говорит:

– Да опусти башку, не бойся.

Сэм пробует, но вода начинает заливаться в уши, и так не хочется, так – страшно. 

– По-твоему, океан большой? – спрашивает Дин.

От неожиданности Сэм не сразу отвечает. 

– Да! – спохватывается он наконец и вдобавок активно кивает головой в знак согласия. Вода тут же попадает в рот, Сэм принимается отплевываться, а Дин смеется.

– И в нем очень много воды, так? – продолжает он.

– Ммм... так, – осторожно соглашается Сэм, не понимая, к чему ведет брат. 

– Представь, что вся вода в океане тебя держит и не дает утонуть. Ты же не можешь утонуть, когда тебя держит столько воды, правда?

– Могу, – возражает Сэм, совершенно не убежденный доводами Дина. – Потому что ее очень много.

– Но она тебя держит! – начинает злиться Дин.

– Ты меня держи.

– Уф, ладно, – сдается Дин. – Я держу, но ты опусти голову, хорошо?

Все еще страшно, но Дин не убирает руки, поэтому Сэм заставляет себя медленно-медленно откинуться назад. Вода шумит в ушах, отсекает звуки над поверхностью, и Сэм усилием воли заставляет себя сосредоточиться на прикосновениях Дина Он сам не замечает, как расслабляется полностью, и когда понимает, что вода действительно держит, вопреки всем опасениям – его заполняет восторг. Сэм приподнимает голову, чтобы сказать об этом Дину, и обнаруживает, что того рядом нет. Конечно, Сэм тут же теряет равновесие, судорожно делает рывок и уходит под воду. Он успевает хорошо глотнуть, горло обжигает солью и горечью, прежде чем его вытаскивают на поверхность, и он встречается взглядом с испуганными глазами брата.

– Дурак, Сэм! – с облегчением говорит Дин.– Все же нормально было, ты сам лежал!

– Угу, – соглашается Сэм, откашлявшись, а потом вспоминает, что хотел обидеться и немедленно надувается. – Но я хотел, чтобы ты был рядом!

– Ладно, – хмыкает Дин. – Давай еще раз.

– Но ты будешь все время рядом, правда? – настойчиво вцепляется Сэм в его руку. – Обещаешь?

Дин закатывает глаза в притворном недовольстве, но его голос звучит совершенно серьезно:

– Обещаю.

 

**Девять лет спустя**

Призрак мелькает в десятке метров от них и тут же исчезает. А затем появляется прямо перед носом Сэма – девушка кажется совершенно реальной, и, если бы он собственными глазами не видел, как она растворяется в воздухе, то не поверил бы, что призраки могут быть такими... красивыми. От неожиданности он застывает, и окрик Дина слышится словно сквозь вату. Девушка соблазнительно улыбается, отбрасывая назад длинные волосы, и прикасается к Сэму. Кожу, где дотрагивается ладонь призрака, обжигает холодом, а в следующее мгновение подбежавший сзади Дин обхватывает Сэма поперек груди и рывком тянет назад. Врезается в стену, впечатывая Сэма в себя, и девушка недовольно надувает губы.

Сэм привык к прикосновениям Дина, обычно он не замечает их, воспринимая как что-то само собой разумеющееся. В детстве Дин постоянно таскал его: на руках, за собой, покровительственно хлопал по плечу, ерошил волосы. Это естественно – они же братья, и обращать на это внимание было бы по меньшей мере странным. Но сейчас, наверное, сказывается шок, иначе Сэм не может для себя объяснить, почему вместо того, чтобы стряхнуть оцепенение и начать действовать, он просто тупо стоит, вжавшись спиной и задницей в старшего брата. Да, они устали от переезда, не выспались и совершенно не ожидали подобного неприятного сюрприза в мотеле. Но это в любом случае не объясняет, почему все ощущения Сэма сосредоточиваются на крепкой груди, прижимающейся к лопаткам, и мягкой выпуклости, уткнувшейся в ягодицу. О том, что его волнует больше – дух мертвой девушки или же близость собственного брата – лучше даже не думать. 

Сэм приходит в себя, только когда Дин втаскивает его в номер за шкирку, как маленького, пихает ему в руки пачку соли и орет, сдабривая речь крепкими ругательствами. Стряхнув оцепенение, Сэм насыпает круг солью, неровный и маленький – едва ли больше двух метров в диаметре. Дин тем временем судорожно обновляет дорожку соли по периметру комнаты, нарушенную сквозняком, но не успевает. Призрак появляется прямо напротив него, и в этот раз уже Сэм дергает брата на себя. Не удержавшись на ногах, оба влетают в круг и сваливаются на пол клубком спутанных рук и ног.

– Хорошее начало, – комментирует Дин с напускной бравадой, продышавшись.

Девушка проходится по комнате, скучающе разглядывая скудную обстановку, и Сэм с трудом отводит глаза. Он действительно реагирует – на нее, конечно, больше не на что – очень странно реагирует, возможно, это какой-то особый призрак, дух суккуба или сирены – иначе как можно объяснить это нездоровое возбуждение?

Сэму хочется отодвинуться подальше, но тем самым он рискует высунуть за пределы круга какую-нибудь часть тела, а лишних, по его мнению, у него нет. Приходится сидеть вплотную к Дину, испытывая незнакомое и необъяснимое волнение от жара его тела. Сэм хочет спросить, знал ли отец про призрака – хотя вопрос на самом деле риторический, ничем, кроме стечения обстоятельств, это быть не может. Отец не отправил бы их на охоту, не предупредив – тем более, не на охоту даже, а просто в лапы монстра. Но Сэм уже открыл рот, поэтому просто, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, он буркает:

– Повезло.

Некоторое время спустя становится ясно, что призрак не собирается отпускать свою добычу. Отцу Дин не решается звонить: тот тоже на охоте, и сбить прицел неожиданным звонком в самый ответственный момент – последнее, чего им всем хотелось бы. Он ограничивается коротким сообщением «позвони срочно», после которого им остается только ждать.

– Спи, – говорит Дин, вытянув ноги и опершись на локти позади себя. – Ложись, будем дрыхнуть по очереди.

– Куда? – глупо спрашивает Сэм.

Скорчив рожу, Дин бесцеремонно притягивает Сэма к себе, заставляя устроить голову у него на коленях.

– Жаль, что ты не девчонка, Сэмми, – шутливо бросает Дин, но отчего-то кровь ударяет Сэму в лицо. Он молча подкладывает под щеку ладонь, но еще долго не может уснуть, чувствуя жар, исходящий от бедра брата.

Оказывается, что просыпаться на заднем сидении Импалы, когда болит все, начиная от затекшей шеи и заканчивая занемевшей под головой рукой – еще не худший вариант из возможных. Куда хуже просыпаться с каменным стояком на коленях брата. Особенно, когда до Сэма доходит, что упирается в ухо ему самому.

Краснеющий Дин – не самое приятное зрелище. Неровный румянец уходит в самый вырез футболки, уши пылают, и даже едва заметные веснушки проступают россыпью грязно-желтых пятен. Сразу становится легче, и вместо того, чтобы беспокоиться о себе, мозг Сэма начинает активно работать в поисках способа успокоить Дина. Потому что когда нервничает и смущается старший брат – это совершенно противоестественно.

– Мне кажется… – начинает Сэм и замолкает. Нервно прочищает горло и заставляет себя продолжить: – Мне кажется, это она так действует.

– У тебя тоже?.. – с наигранным равнодушием спрашивает Дин, старательно не глядя Сэму в глаза. Затем он мажет взглядом по его вздутой ширинке, и Сэму на мгновение кажется, что он действительно услышал грохот упавшего с сердца камня.

– Умгм, – мычит он в знак согласия и неловко отодвигается, насколько это возможно в пределах соляного круга.

За окном еще темно, в комнате пусто. Сэм было собирается спросить, где призрак, но тут силуэт девушки мигает в каком-то метре от него, за самой чертой круга, и он от неожиданности дергается, опять прижимаясь к брату. В тот же момент низ живота остро сдавливает новой волной возбуждения, и Сэм, не сдержавшись, тихо стонет. И замирает, осознав, что Дин застонал с ним в унисон. Несколько долгих секунд они настороженно смотрят друг на друга, а потом Дин, быстро облизав губы, произносит:

– Это она.

– Точно, – торопливо кивает Сэм, а затем, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, неуверенно надавливает ладонью на пах Дина. 

Кулак не летит в лицо Сэма, как следовало бы ожидать. Вместо этого Дин вздрагивает, шипит сквозь зубы и подается навстречу. В ответ Сэм слегка раздвигает ноги, давая понять, что тоже… хочет. Нет, конечно, не хочет, такое может присниться только в самом диком кошмаре, но сейчас, когда от возбуждения мозги растекаются, а глаза сбиваются в кучку, кажется, нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы помочь друг другу. В конце концов, так ли важно, чья рука на члене, взаимная дрочка – это же не конец света, правда? Сэм не уверен, не осмеливается об этом думать. И, когда тяжелая рука Дина стискивает его член через ткань, он готов зарыдать от облегчения.

– Пожалуйста, Дин, – скулит Сэм и, отстранившись, что вызывает недовольное протестующее мычание, сам расстегивает свои джинсы. Его рука возвращается на член Дина в тот же момент, как пальцы брата смыкаются вокруг его ноющей плоти, и оба снова одновременно выдыхают. 

Движения сбиваются, все выходит быстро, неумело. И сильно, слишком сильно – Сэма потряхивает с ног до головы от прикосновений чужой руки к члену, а Дин – Дин, вместо того чтобы остудить кипящий от неправильности ситуации мозг, только подливает масла в огонь. Припухшими полуоткрытыми губами, рваными выдохами. Жестким мерным ритмом – таким, что Сэм периодически забывается, теряясь в ощущениях, и останавливается; тогда Дин нетерпеливо дергается и тычется горячей гладкой головкой в руку, напоминая о себе. Призрак мигает по углам комнаты, но Сэм едва ли замечает его, он весь там, в жесткой, мозолистой ладони Дина, и способность мыслить возвращается к нему только после того, как он кончает, запрокинув голову и закусив губу, чтобы не закричать, ухватившись за член Дина, как за спасательный круг. Дин застывает и молча следует за ним, резко выдохнув и, кажется, забыв вдохнуть. Сэм не успевает начать беспокоиться об этом, потому что когда включается его мозг, Дин уже дышит, глубоко и загнанно.

Они сидят в тишине до тех пор, пока небо за окном не начинает бледнеть, и призрак неожиданно не исчезает, с усмешкой взглянув на них в последний раз. 

Вскоре после этого объявляется отец, встревоженный и уставший, и Дин вываливает ему всю историю. Конечно, умолчав о спонтанной братской взаимовыручке.

Неудивительно, что оба предпочитают притвориться, будто ничего не было. На тему негласно накладывается табу, и, как бы Сэму ни хотелось понять, что случилось, гораздо больше ему хочется поверить, что на самом деле ничего особенного не произошло.

 

**Девять с половиной лет назад**

Хлопьев нет, пить молоко просто так Сэм не хочет. Задумчиво изучив баночки с надписями «горчица», «майонез» и «соевый соус», он захлопывает дверцу холодильника.

– Хочу есть, – сообщает Сэм Дину, загородив собой экран.

– Отойди, – тот недовольно машет рукой. – На столе пицца.

– Она невкусная, – хмурится Сэм. Нет, пицца, конечно, была вкусная – вчера. Сейчас она уже подсохла и триста раз успела остыть, а микроволновки тут нет. Пусть Дин сам ест эту гадость.

– Тогда жди до вечера, папа принесет чего-нибудь, – с раздражением говорит тот и пытается пихнуть Сэма ногой. Сэм уворачивается.

– Папа не придет, и я умру от голода. 

– Что за бред? Сэм, да отойди уже! – Дин начинает выходить из себя. – Конечно, он придет.

– Он никогда не приходит тогда, когда обещал, – драматично продолжает Сэм. Он знает, что такие разговоры – верный способ рассердить Дина до крайней степени и, возможно, даже схлопотать пару подзатыльников, но…

Не так уж он и голоден, на самом деле. Ему просто скучно и хочется, чтобы Дин обратил на него внимание.

– Я умру от голода, и папа поставит тебя в угол навсегда, – импровизирует Сэм, сдавшись и усаживаясь на диван рядом с Дином. 

– Навсегда? – хмыкает Дин. – Откуда ты такие слова знаешь? И папа меня не ставит в угол, я уже взрослый.

– Навсегда – это надолго, – авторитетно заявляет Сэм.

– Умник, – дразнится Дин, наконец отвлекшись от шоу и переключив внимание на Сэма. – Навсегда ничего не бывает.

Некоторое время Сэм переваривает эту мысль. Навсегда кажется очень многое: отсутствие вкусной еды в холодильнике, переезды, мешки у отца под глазами. Горьковатый запах сидений Импалы, жмущие ноги кроссовки (отец каждый раз забывает купить новые, а когда вспоминает, то покупает без примерки, по пути откуда-нибудь – и следующий размер оказывается Сэму уже мал). Да мало ли! Все это он, не задумываясь, вываливает Дину. Тот, вместо того, чтобы проникнуться важностью идеи, начинает смеяться, а затем безжалостно разрушает своими объяснениями все представления Сэма о вечном.

Следующие полчаса они занимаются тем, что Сэм выдвигает новые предположения, а Дин их опровергает, иногда совершенно неубедительными, по мнению Сэма, доводами. А затем Сэм догадывается. Ну конечно! Ведь если что-то и может быть навсегда…

– Мы с тобой, – говорит Сэм и радостно улыбается, заглядывая брату в лицо.

В этот раз он несомненно прав – в самом деле, их же не может не быть. А Дин это лишь подтверждает тем, что не находится с ответом, и вместо этого сбегает, буркнув: 

– Пойду куплю тебе пожрать.

 

**Десять лет спустя**

Ехать в автобусе непривычно и неудобно. Неудобно – потому что у Сэма никак не получается устроиться, в то время как Дин преспокойно уселся, словно король на троне, закрыл глаза и засопел. У водителя хрипит радио, какая-то пришибленная баба слева подпевает жутким голосом, сзади орет ребенок. Ехать четыре часа, и Сэм в отчаянии думает, что если так продолжится всю поездку, то лучше бы они перли до Хэмптона пешком. Но вопреки его ожиданиям, пятнадцать минут спустя он начинает клевать носом и в итоге засыпает, неудобно склонив голову на плечо.

Почему отец решил, что им будет безопаснее уехать, не дожидаясь его – так и осталось загадкой. Для Сэма, по крайней мере. Он смутно догадывается, что, вероятно, отца кто-то выследил, и тот решил, что одно его присутствие ставит их с Дином под угрозу. Но это лишь ничем не подтвержденные догадки. Так или иначе, отец в своей излюбленной манере сухо поставил Дина в известность о том, что им с Сэмом нужно уехать, Дин на автомате выдал: «Есть, сэр!», сгреб Сэма, и они практически налегке погрузились в автобус до Хэмптона.

Сэм просыпается рывком от ощущения, будто он падает. Резко дернувшись в противоположную сторону, к Дину, Сэм выставляет руку, чтобы сохранить равновесие и... натыкается на мягкое и упругое. Брат рефлексивно вздрагивает, но не открывает глаз, и Сэм понимает почему: его ладонь упирается прямо в ширинку Дина. Кровь приливает к лицу, и Сэм, словно ошпарившись, поспешно убирает руку. 

Дин так и не подает вида, что заметил, хотя и ежу понятно, что даже если бы он и спал, то десять раз уже проснулся бы от такого. Но они не заговаривают – да и о чем тут говорить? – хотя Сэму ужасно неловко и он каждые две минуты ловит себя на желании извиниться. Но, конечно, все правильно, так и нужно, чего тут обсуждать? 

Три часа спустя, когда оба, помятые и уставшие после дороги, шагают в направлении смутно знакомого здания, Сэму чудится, что он до сих пор ощущает член Дина в ладони.

***

Мотель скучен и сер, так же как и город в целом. Дин второй день отирается по местным барам, Сэм от скуки решает задачи по математике из учебника на следующий год. Всего второй день, но время растягивается, размазывается, и кажется, они тут целую вечность.

Жалобно скрипнув несмазанными петлями, дверь отворяется, и на пороге возникает знакомый силуэт. Сэм даже не поворачивается полностью – хватает взгляда мельком, чтобы определить: свое.

– Нагулялся? – спрашивает он просто, чтобы спросить.

– А твой череп еще не треснул от знаний, которые ты упорно туда запихиваешь? – Дин сверкает пьяной улыбкой и, не дожидаясь ответа, ушлепывает в ванную. Не то чтобы Сэм собирался отвечать этому недоумку. Конечно, бегать по барам и совать член в любую доступную дырку – это куда круче.

В глубине души Сэм понимает, что это сильно смахивает на зависть – у него еще никого не было. И, что гораздо хуже – на ревность, которая вообще не имеет права на существование по отношению к собственному брату. Сэм неосознанно сжимает правую руку в кулак, а затем резко разжимает, взмахивая, словно пытаясь стряхнуть с кожи непрошеные тактильные воспоминания. 

Дин возвращается из ванной, блестя капельками воды на не вытертой физиономии, плюхается на кровать и, судя по всему, засыпает, едва коснувшись подушки мокрой щекой.

Сэм еще долго сидит, посасывая колпачок ручки и глядя на расслабленную фигуру брата. В голове так много мыслей, что сейчас все равно не заснуть, а это чувство… Он любит это чувство – когда Дин рядом и в то же время не щетинится, словно еж, не подкалывает, не язвит. Ну да, когда спит мордой в подушку, ухмыляется Сэм. Но кроме шуток – ему хорошо сейчас.

Иногда Дина хочется прибить. Дать ему кулаком по самодовольной физиономии – за то, что плюет на чувства Сэма, что постоянно бросает его одного в очередном мотеле, за то, что с ним невозможно поговорить по-человечески. За то, что так его не хватает. За то, что отец доверяет ему больше. За то, что Дин не осознает, как сильно Сэм от него зависит.

Но куда чаще Сэм смотрит на Дина и понимает, что вместе они могут свернуть горы. Что они действительно герои, и никто не приносит людям больше пользы. В такие моменты он кажется себе бесконечно старым и мудрым, словно ему не пятнадцать, и бушующие гормоны не кидают из крайности в крайность каждую секунду. Возможно, это просто подростковая, глупая, извращенная влюбленность – но пусть. В эти мгновения панический страх перед собственными чувствами растворяется, уступая место ощущению полета, и кажется: как бы то ни было, у них обязательно все будет хорошо. 

Сложно представить, что может случиться что-то плохое пока Дин рядом.

 

**Три года назад**

Умница-Импала выдыхается только через добрую сотню миль. Вампиры, конечно, уже не в том состоянии, чтобы кого-либо преследовать, но необходимо было оторваться от дотошных блюстителей правопорядка, которые, как всегда, блюдут не то, что следует.

Отцу удается свернуть на обочину, прежде чем двигатель, чихнув пару раз напоследок, окончательно затихает. Строго-настрого запретив выходить из машины, отец отправляется на поиски ближайшей заправочной станции, и Сэму ничего не остается, кроме как настроиться на длительное скучное ожидание. 

Хорошо бы заснуть, но сон как назло не идет. Стоит отцу уйти, как Дин перебирается на переднее сиденье, вцепляется в руль и в своих фантазиях наверняка уже гонит за восемьдесят миль в час. Сэм растягивается на заднем сидении, вздыхает, ворочается, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Чернота за окном навевает мысли о кишащих под ее покровом монстрах и заставляет вновь прокручивать в голове подробности сегодняшней охоты. Сэм все еще злится – зачем было брать его с собой? Если ему все еще не доверяют и считают ребенком, то зачем ему смотреть на эти отрубленные головы с застывшими в оскалах ртами? Кроме того, ему необъяснимо жаль эту пару вампиров, хоть он и знает наверняка – живыми они приносили слишком много вреда. 

В конце концов, он садится, складывает руки на груди и упирается взглядом в водительское зеркало. Проходит не меньше пяти минут, прежде чем Дин наконец ловит его взгляд и оборачивается.

– Ты чего? Чего не спишь?

– Вампиры действительно выбирают себе пару на всю жизнь? – задает Сэм мучающий его вопрос.

Дин недовольно морщится. Он наверняка уже и думать забыл о недавней охоте.

– Ты же слышал, папа говорит да. 

– Слышал, но… – Сэм заминается на минуту, но все же решает рискнуть. – Думаешь, это правда?

– Откуда я знаю? Папа сказал, значит правда, – Дин отворачивается, снова кладет руки на руль и в раздражении дергает плечом. – Дались тебе эти вампиры.

Он молчит некоторое время, а потом произносит с непонятным напряжением:

– Я думаю, что это чушь для сопливых девчонок, вроде тебя. Это слишком глупо, даже для вампиров.

– Иди к черту, – машинально бормочет Сэм, не обидевшись.

Ему тяжело представить, как это – любить кого-то, кто не Дин и не отец, да и это чувство он для себя не определяет как любовь. Скорее, он просто не может представить себя без них. Любовь представляется Сэму парой старшеклассников, обжимающихся в школьном коридоре, и не вызывает в нем особо положительных эмоций. Кроме того, Дин точно не любит всех девчонок, которых целует – а это тоже добавляет замешательства. Но у вампиров все наверняка по-другому, без розовых сердечек на день святого Валентина и совместных прогулок под ручку, так что, возможно, «любовь на всю жизнь» придумали специально для них. Хотя тогда уже правильнее было бы говорить «на всю смерть»... Сэм выкидывает дурацкие мысли из головы и продолжает приставать к Дину:

– А что, если ты встретишь девчонку, с которой захочешь быть вместе всегда?

Дин смотрит на него в зеркало так, словно Сэм поинтересовался, кто круче – Металлика или Бритни Спирс.

– Вряд ли, – отзывается он наконец. – Куда я ее дену?

– Возьмешь с собой?

– Ну... – размышляет Дин. – Если она согласится жить на заднем сидении и охотиться на монстров, то...

Сэм чувствует странное разочарование. Наверное потому, что ему не хочется ни с кем делиться задним сидением. 

– Я пошутил, – ржет Дин над его серьезной физиономией. – Охота не для девчонок. Они такие...

– Глупые, – с готовностью подхватывает Сэм.

– Типа того. И потом, семейный бизнес гораздо круче.

Сэм не уверен на сто процентов, но пока «семейный бизнес» включает в себя только его, отца с Дином и Импалу – он скорее склонен согласиться.

 

**Три с половиной года спустя**

Не так Сэм представлял себе пресловутую «любовь до гроба». В книжках – да что в книжках – у всех одноклассников вокруг все иначе, все _нормально_. Кино, свидания, записки, которые он без конца передает через парту. Сэм отчаянно ищет, в кого бы влюбиться, но... Джина слишком пухлая и низкая, Кэти вечно трещит о шмотках, Энни... Энни клевая, но слишком популярная, чтобы обратить на него внимание. 

А после призрака шлюхи в отеле Сэм понимает, что проблема не в девчонках. Все гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Потому что когда Дин рядом – весь мир фокусируется на нем. На его невыносимой заносчивости, самоуверенности, наглости. На его бесшабашной храбрости, преданности, отчаянном бесстрашии.

Потому что Сэм ловит каждое слово Дина, даже самое глупое. Отец может орать, может говорить тихим, раздавливающим своей серьезностью тоном, может запрещать и – раньше – наказывать, но только Дин способен одной фразой выбить почву у Сэма из-под ног. Именно мнение Дина, а не отца, важно Сэму до холодеющих от волнения кончиков пальцев.

Потому что он безнадежно влюблен в старшего брата. 

И это страшнее любых монстров. Страшно представить, что будет, если Дин узнает об этом, еще страшнее – если узнает отец. Страшно, что Сэм не удержит это стыдное, ужасное, неправильное, и оно выплывет на свет. Сэм не задумывается, что тогда будет – возможно, в нормальной семье его бы отправили к психологу или в какой-нибудь исправительный лагерь – ему иррационально кажется, что его посыплют солью и сожгут, словно монстра, которым он себя и ощущает.

Сэм старается скрывать это изо всех сил. Не смотреть на Дина, не дотрагиваться без необходимости, представлять на его месте жирную МакНелл из параллельного класса, в конце концов. Поэтому когда Дин спрашивает небрежно, почему Сэм так странно себя ведет, его душа уходит в пятки. Он судорожно пытается что-то придумать, но все связные мысли вытесняет панический страх, что Дин знает, знает, зна...

– Хорош ломаться, Сэм, – ухмыляется брат с делано-безразличным видом. – Ты что, влюбился, что ли?

Сэм едва удерживается от того, чтобы хлопнуть себя по лбу от облегчения.

– Да, – выпаливает он, только сейчас понимая, насколько легко можно из этого выпутаться.

– В кого? – насмешливо вздергивает бровь Дин, но Сэм не обращает на это внимания: слишком велико облегчение от того, что правду удастся удачно скрыть.

– В девчонку, – буркает он, а затем добавляет для большей достоверности: – Из прошлой школы. Отстань, а?

Это дважды ложь, но, в самом деле, большая ли разница, откуда эта придуманная девчонка? Сэм вряд ли бы чувствовал себя лучше, если бы сказал, что это парень, а уж Дин и подавно. Да и не нравятся ему парни. Просто девушки ему не нравятся тоже. Дин получается как бы вне классификаций.

На весь остаток дня Дин присасывается к Сэму, как пиявка, пытаясь выпытать, кто эта девчонка, и фонтанируя при этом шутками, подколами и предложениями «помочь». Сэм уже не представляет, как от него отделаться, но, впрочем, этот нескончаемый поток намного лучше мертвой напряженной тишины, которая непременно повисла бы между ними, стоило бы Сэму сказать правду.

С девчонкой было бы проще. С Дином сложно, и, что хуже – совершенно непонятно. Хочется и подставиться – под руку, под опеку, спрятаться за каменную спину – и одновременно защитить. Как бы глупо это ни казалось на первый взгляд – Дин ведь сам кого хочешь защитит, именно это он и продолжает доказывать раз за разом, и себе, и всем вокруг. Сэм втайне мечтает, что когда-нибудь сможет так же прикрывать Дина, станет с ним на равных, что Дин признает свое право на слабость. Он волен сколько угодно хорохориться – Сэму все равно знает, какой он нежный и ранимый где-то глубоко внутри, под этой почти непробиваемой броней. 

Там, докуда ему никогда не достучаться.

 

**Два года назад**

Дин пижонски прокручивает Беретту на пальце, прежде чем положить пистолет на стол, и Сэм провожает движение наполовину завистливым, наполовину восхищенным взглядом. У него так не получается – он пробовал. Хорошо хоть не попался с пистолетом: Дин бы просто отчитал, не страшно, а вот реакции отца Сэм боится по-настоящему.

В их распоряжении целый вечер, и, к превеликой радости Сэма, Дин не зависает перед телевизором и не уходит играть в автоматы. Второе скорее потому, что отец строго-настрого запретил выходить из номера, сказав, что завтра они выезжают с самого утра, и он не собирается полчаса будить Дина. Хотя вообще-то он никогда не будит Дина, это делает Сэм. Так или иначе, Дин остается в номере, играет с Сэмом в морской бой, два раза проигрывает ему в «Города» и даже жарит на ужин яичницу из трех оставшихся яиц. Сэм не наедается, но ничего не говорит – Дин и так отдал ему большую часть.

Спать не хочется, отец еще не вернулся, и ожидание слабо зудит где-то под кожей, нервируя. Дин лежит в своей кровати, натянув покрывало до самого носа, так, что только глаза поблескивают. Сэм плотнее закутывается в одеяла. Настроение почему-то падает, становясь тревожным, голову, как всегда перед сном, заполняют мысли. На этот раз неуютные, мрачные: Сэм вспоминает сегодняшнюю охоту и, хоть она к счастью, в очередной раз завершилась удачно, легкость вечера испаряется без следа.

– Слушай, – говорит он Дину, засовывая себе между ног заледеневшие ладони. – Тебе никогда не казалось странным, что у нас всегда все хорошо заканчивается? То есть, ну… знаешь, все эти монстры и переделки, и риск…

Слабый запах крови все еще раздражает обоняние, несмотря на то, что Дин уже давно переоделся и принял душ, а грязные после охоты вещи отнес в стирку. Окна, чтобы проветрить, не откроешь: в комнате холодно, словно они и так распахнуты настежь, хотя Сэм уже два раза проверял – все заперто накрепко. Отопление, что ли, не работает? Работало же с утра. Сволочи. 

Губы Дина кривятся в насмешливой ухмылке, и Сэм торопится объяснить, совершенно не желая песен на мотив «малыш Сэмми обделал штаны от страха»:

– В смысле, разве нам не слишком часто везет? Духи отворачиваются в последний момент, монстры отвлекаются на поболтать. Будто…

– Нам дают фору? – неожиданно серьезно заканчивает Дин.

– Да! – кивает Сэм, приятно удивленный тем, что брат не просто уловил мысль, но и не стал насмехаться, как обычно. – Словно есть что-то, что нам еще предстоит выполнить.

– И на каждом плече у нас сидит по жирному ангелочку-хранителю, – криво ухмыляется Дин, отчего радость Сэма улетучивается, как не бывало. – Напомни, я говорил уже, что Санта-Клауса не существует?

– Иди к черту, – Сэм сжимает челюсти и, резко упав на спину, отворачивается к стене, жалея, что вообще начал этот разговор. Будто не знает, что ничем личным с Дином невозможно поделиться безнаказанно! 

– Эй, успокойся, – по голосу слышно, что Дин перестал ухмыляться, и Сэм невольно прислушивается, несмотря на только что данное себе обещание немедленно закрыть тему. – Я понимаю, о чем ты, правда. Просто я не верю в ангелов, судьбу и подобную чушь. Может, нам везет просто потому, что… нам везет.

– Может, – соглашается Сэм и сглатывает, пытаясь избавиться от внезапно появившегося кислого привкуса во рту.

Он не представляет, как сказать о том, что иногда ему кажется – лучше бы им так не везло. Что это не ангелы и не везение, что все намного, намного хуже – вот «судьба» это уже горячее. Но Дин скажет, что это все глупые предчувствия, подростковый максимализм и переизбыток гормонов в организме – а Сэм и без того отчаянно старается в это верить.

 

**Два с половиной года спустя**

– Восемь минут, – ровно произносит Дин. На его висках от напряжения блестят мелкие капли пота. – Помнишь, что нужно делать?

Сэм не начинает сучиться о том, что за последние полчаса Дин успел спросить об этом уже раз пять. Хотя очень хочется.

– Да, – вместо этого лаконично отвечает он и крепче сжимает ветхий томик, заложенный пальцем на нужной странице. Он очень надеется, что расчеты отца верны. Впрочем, с одной стороны, отец редко ошибается, а с другой – прямо у них за спиной отвесный склон; вряд ли рельсы, пусть и призрачные, можно проложить к нему вплотную. Логике Сэм доверяет. Он предпочитает не задаваться вопросом, может ли их сбить несуществующий поезд – проверять это в любом случае не хочется. А в том, что возможно все, кроме постоянного места жительства у Винчестеров, он уверен и без этого.

Ничего удивительного в том, что ревущий состав появляется на пять минут раньше, чем они рассчитывали – можно считать, снайперская погрешность. Лицо обдает холодом, а в следующий момент Дин срывается с места и впечатывает Сэма спиной в неровную каменистую поверхность, чуть не вышибив из него дух. 

– Давай! – перекрикивает он свист ветра и стук колес. – Читай! Сейчас!

Сэм неловко просовывает руку с книгой под мышку Дину, за спину – получается, будто обнимает – и начинает читать вслух через его плечо. В кулаке Дин крепко сжимает конец серебряной цепи, натянутой через рельсы, она звенит и рвется из его хватки, вспарывая длинное призрачное туловище состава, проносящегося в нескольких дюймах от них. Сэм ощущает, как близко, как обжигает костяшки мгновенным касанием металлического корпуса, и инстинктивно прижимает к себе Дина еще крепче. Латинское заклинание он читает почти не заглядывая в книгу, благо было чем заниматься во время ожидания.

Гул стихает так резко, словно ничего и не было. Сэм выдыхает шумно, будто задерживал дыхание все это время. Отец должен был успеть перевести стрелки, они все сделали правильно, задержали поезд-призрак, и можно надеяться, теперь он укатил в ад, где ему самое место. Зарождающаяся в икрах дрожь медленно начинает ползти вверх по ногам. Его рука все еще обхватывает Дина за талию, дыхание опаляет губы, и адреналин туманит мозг – иначе нельзя объяснить, как Сэму хватает смелости, или, скорее, глупости. Он всего лишь чуть-чуть наклоняется вперед – этого достаточно, чтобы прижаться к губам Дина, скользнуть по ним мокрым языком. Дин застывает на секунду, каменеет весь, а затем резко вырывается, оттолкнув Сэма.

– Ебнулся? – говорит он скорее испуганно, чем зло, и вытирает рот рукавом.

Сэм мотает головой, желая извиниться, объясниться – хотя что тут объяснять? – но даже зубы разжать не получается. Разочарование жжет грудь, режет изнутри глупая, рассыпавшаяся осколками надежда, что, может быть, его брат такой же ненормальный извращенец. Что, может быть, он тоже целый год вспоминал случайную взаимную дрочку, и хотел еще, хотел больше, но боялся... У Сэма дрожат руки, ладони влажные, и он вытирает их о джинсы, опустив голову.

– Не знаю... не знаю, что на меня нашло, – наконец, найдя в себе силы, выдавливает он.

– Проехали, – быстро отзывается Дин, и Сэм почти наяву слышит щелчок замка, навсегда запершего дверь этой темы. «НЕТ», – хочется ему заорать, хочется схватить Дина и целовать, целовать, прижиматься к нему, дышать его запахом, но... он не двигается с места.

А затем звонит телефон. Дин с готовностью пользуется возможностью уйти от неловкости момента и нажимает кнопку громкой связи. Отец скупо хвалит их, сообщает, что все прошло успешно, и что он приедет за ними в течение двадцати минут. Дин салютует Сэму телефоном так, словно ничего не произошло.

***

Сэм просыпается от того, что его рот зажимает твердая сухая ладонь. Он не успевает открыть глаз, как узнает Дина – узнает раньше, чем начинает паниковать. Дин убирает руку и прикладывает палец к губам. Он сидит рядом, подвернув под себя ногу, отец спит у противоположной стены, повернувшись к ним спиной.

Весь день они практически не разговаривали, Сэм успел десять раз себя мысленно убить за глупый порыв, минутную слабость, которая все испортила. Успел решить, что Дин больше никогда не будет с ним общаться как прежде, что ему наверняка противно даже думать об этом... Зачем он пришел? Что ему нужно? Как же плохо...

Дин неуверенно наклоняется, медлит пару секунд и прихватывает губами нижнюю губу Сэма. И напряженно смотрит в глаза, не отрываясь, близко-близко. Сэму кажется, что до этого он был мертв, а теперь воскрес. Дин смотрит, и в густых сумерках комнаты выражения лица не разобрать, но надежда появляется так же быстро, как уходит отчаяние. Дин все равно никогда не скажет вслух, но показать может – и показывает.

«Извини, – мысленно говорит себе Сэм вместо него, переводя молчание в слова. Ему важно подумать словами, пусть Дин не произнесет их и под дулом пистолета. – Я испугался. Извини, что оттолкнул тебя. Я был не прав».

Дин ложится сверху, осторожно, медленно перенося вес с рук полностью на Сэма. От тяжести невозможно пошевелиться, но и не хочется – так сладко, так хорошо... Дин прижимается ко рту Сэма, проводит языком по внутренней стороне губы и нажимает легко. Сэм приоткрывает рот и впускает Дина внутрь, целует неумело в ответ, теряя волю и голову от глупой нежности. 

Даже дыхание приходится сдерживать – не дай им бог разбудить отца – и они целуются в полной тишине, все сильнее вжимаясь друг в друга. Сэм дергает разделяющее их одеяло, показывая: мешает, и Дин скатывается с него, мгновенно уловив, что от него требуется. Сэм откидывает одеяло в сторону и поворачивается на бок, лицом к Дину, накрывает их обоих. Дин прижимается горячей рельефной грудью к груди, кожа к коже, и их – боже! – их разделяет только два тонких слоя ткани. Которые не скрывают очертаний твердого набухшего члена, прижимающегося к члену Сэма. Сэм сглатывает с усилием, кровь шумит в ушах, и кажется, они так громко возятся и дышат, так шибает адреналином по мозгам... Но отец, как ни странно, не просыпается.

Замирая от собственной наглости, Сэм ведет ладонью по плечу Дина вверх, оглаживает твердый бицепс, касается ключицы, накрывает сосок. Дин под руками горячий, живой, настоящий – кажется чем-то невероятным, слишком долго желанным, слишком потрясающим, чтобы быть правдой. Может, Сэм все еще спит? Губу пронизывает укол боли – Дин случайно слишком сильно сжал зубы и уже зализывает укушенное место, но Сэм смеется тихо ему в рот. Все правда. Он рядом, действительно рядом, сам пришел.

Сэм трется бедрами, хочет еще, сам не зная чего – но еще. Не решаясь ничего предпринять, елозит по телу брата, тычется губами глупо – в губы, щеки, шею. Дин позволяет. Позволяет еще какое-то время, а затем, резко потеряв терпение, приподнимает таз и стягивает боксеры до колен, и, легонько сжав бедро Сэма, повторят с его трусами то же самое.

Упругое прикосновение члена к члену заставляет Сэма прикусить уголок подушки, чтобы не застонать в голос. Он беспомощно толкается вперед, пока Дин не опускает руку вниз и не обхватывает оба члена сразу, прижимая их друг к другу. И начинает медленные, размеренные движения. Сэма мелко трясет, прикосновения отзываются во всех нервных окончаниях, оргазм закручивается внутри, словно поднимаясь из глубины на поверхность, и это позорно, до обидного быстро, но... руки Дина, запах Дина, член Дина, боооооже... Да. Нет! Лицо горит от смущения, Сэм кажется себе маленьким, глупым и мокрым с ног до головы от пота – под одеялом нестерпимо жарко – и спермы. Хочется, чтобы Дин тоже, чтобы кончил от его прикосновений. Или... Сэм сползает под одеяло с головой, отталкивает руку Дина и лижет теплую головку. Солено. Еще раз. Дин вздрагивает и напрягается, член подпрыгивает смешно, упираясь Сэму в губы. Осмелев, Сэм открывает рот и пытается втянуть его на язык. Получается едва ли до середины, Сэм не знает, как нужно, как правильно, злится на себя. Старательно облизывает головку, давит на щелку языком. Тяжелая ладонь опускается на затылок, Дин на мгновение вжимает Сэма лицом себе в пах, а затем резко тянет за волосы, заставляя отстраниться. Сэм успевает лишь обхватить рукой ствол и почувствовать пульсацию, а за ней – скользкую липкую влагу на пальцах.

Хочется сказать что-нибудь, но Сэма хватает только на то, чтобы выползти из-под одеяла, из спертой духоты. Он с облегчением глотает воздух, улыбается удовлетворенно и вырубается, успев только подумать, что Дину ни в коем случае нельзя засыпать с ним в одной кровати.

Просыпается он один. Отца нет, Дин спит у себя, подтянув одну ногу к животу и скомкав под головой подушку. Одеяло валяется на полу. Сэм встает, зевая, подходит, поднимает одеяло. Размышляет с минуту, а затем быстро ложится рядом и укрывает обоих. Дин открывает мутные, заспанные глаза и смотрит с полминуты, приходя в себя и соображая, что произошло ночью.

– Молчи, – предупреждает он. – Только молчи. 

И прижимает Сэма ближе.

 

**Полгода спустя**

Сэму кажется, что он одновременно живет в двух параллельных мирах. В одном из них – охоты, въевшийся в кожу запах крови и бензина, привкус соли, даже если ешь шоколад, и приказы отца. Последнее нервирует больше всего. Сэму все сложнее жить под грифом «есть, сэр!», он не понимает, как Дин так спокойно к этому относится. Впрочем, именно благодаря Дину у него еще получается сдерживаться – когда получается. 

В другом мире – сладкие, тягучие ночи, жар чужого и такого родного тела. Поцелуи и невыразимая нежность – Дин убил бы за одно упоминание о ней в той, второй реальности. Тут Дин смотрит на Сэма как на чудо и позволяет ему говорить любые глупости. Этот мир для двоих, на двоих, и тут не существует ничего кроме. 

Сэм улыбается своим мыслям, шагая по коридору школы. Прежде чем спуститься по лестнице, выглядывает в окно – Импала уже стоит на не предназначенном для стоянки месте. Дин, судя по всему, специально паркуется именно там, привлекая к себе внимание. Позер. Сэм сбегает вниз, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки, и чуть не наворачивается у подножия лестницы. Удерживается на ногах, переводит дух и выходит из здания школы почти спокойно.

В машине Дина нет. Сэм растерянно оглядывается, не понимая, куда тот мог деться. Если Дин и приезжает заранее, то максимум минут за пять до конца уроков, а обычно Сэм его еще и ждет где-то четверть часа, не меньше. Странно, что он успел не просто приехать раньше, но еще и куда-то уйти. 

Сэм бесцельно слоняется по школьному двору, не теряя машину из вида. Дина нет пять, десять минут, и Сэм решает пройтись вокруг школы. Но далеко уйти он не успевает.

От колкой пряной ревности, когда он видит Дина, упоенно тискающегося с девушкой за выступом здания, немеют кончики пальцев. Когда он успел вообще с ней познакомиться?! Хочется крикнуть, спугнуть, но Сэм почему-то просто стоит и смотрит, чувствуя, как закипает внутри злость и обида. 

И – даже сейчас – возбуждение. Девушка – одноклассница Сэма, он узнает ее, когда Дин чуть поворачивается, открывая ее лицо. Но Сэм смотрит только на брата. На полоску кожи над потертым кожаным воротником, на знакомый наклон головы. На длинные пальцы, осторожно, но настойчиво касающиеся груди. Конечно. Дину мало просто дрочек, просто минетов, Сэм может себе представить. Сэм просто не способен заменить ему... Так, все, достаточно.

– Дин, – громко произносит он. Сладкая парочка вздрагивает и отрывается друг от друга.

Дин прощается с девушкой, извиняется за младшего брата, отпускает на его счет какие-то шуточки – Сэм толком не слышит его острот, но куда же без них – и бухает Сэму на плечо руку как ни в чем не бывало. Сэм сбрасывает ее, с трудом удерживаясь от желания врезать Дину по морде, но понимая, что это было бы глупо и истерично.

Только когда за всю дорогу до мотеля Сэм не произносит ни слова, до Дина доходит, что что-то не так.

– Эй, – зовет он, заглушив мотор. – Ты что надулся?

– Отъебись, – коротко отвечает Сэм и дергает ручку двери, но Дин успевает крепко ухватить его за предплечье и заставляет сесть обратно.

– В чем дело?

– Ни в чем.

Дин в раздражении бьет по рулю ладонями.

– Говори уже.

– Ты тупой?! – взрывается Сэм, повернувшись и с ненавистью уставившись на брата. – Ничего не произошло, да?

Дин моргает и хмурится, словно на самом деле не осознает, что такого сделал. А затем его наконец осеняет, и лицо почему-то проясняется. 

– Ты ревнуешь, – доходит до него. 

Сэм ничего не отвечает. Ему кажется, что ревность это исключительно девчоночье понятие, но... Видеть Дина с кем-то другим оказывается невыносимо.

– Сэм, перестань сучиться, а?

– Перестань придуриваться.

Детский сад.

– Ты не понимаешь, что ли?

О, Сэм понимает. Он – это просто так, от нечего делать. Дину все равно недостаточно, он...

– Сэм, – Дин кладет руку на его затылок, зарывается пальцами в пряди и тянет легонько, заставляя посмотреть на себя. – Это все просто так. Это ничего не значит.

Внутри что-то рвется от боли.

– Я так и понял, – отвечает Сэм, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал слишком сильно.

Дин замирает на секунду, потом запрокидывает голову и смеется. Сэм злится еще больше, ему совсем не смешно. Он стряхивает руку Дина, вываливается из машины и направляется в мотель, не оглядываясь. И только у двери вспоминает, что ключа от номера у него нет.

Дин появляется минутой позже, непонятно чем довольный и чуть ли не сияющий от счастья. Сэм сжимает кулаки, чешущиеся от желания встретиться с лицом брата, и старается на него не смотреть, отворачивается всем корпусом демонстративно. А потом его прижимают к двери, не дав опомниться, и теплые губы тычутся в шею, против воли посылая по рукам мурашки.

– Отстань, Дин, – рычит Сэм. – Не смешно, не хочу!

– Не смешно, – кивает Дин ему в шею, даже не подумав отстраниться. – Врешь, хочешь.

С реакцией своего тела Сэм справиться не в силах. Дину достаточно просто находиться рядом, и Сэм уже не может думать ни о чем другом. Ни люди вокруг, ни даже присутствие отца не могут удержать его от фантазий. А уж стоит Дину до него дотронуться... Сэм пытается вырваться, но Дин крепко сжимает его запястья и придавливает к двери.

– Сэм, – тихо и серьезно говорит он, смешинка уходит из его глаз. – Я скажу это один раз и сделаю вид, что не говорил. Понял? Ты – это ты. Девчонки – это просто так. Никто из них не захочет жить на заднем сидении Импалы, помнишь? Сэм, ну, посмотри на меня.

Сэм нехотя поднимает глаза. На корне языка все еще горчит.

– Мне нравятся девчонки, ладно? – прямо говорит Дин, и Сэм сжимает губы. – Дурак ты, тебе они тоже нравятся, мы же проверяли.

Ну да, если брать в расчет тот случай, который Сэм до сих пор не может вспоминать без смущения, а Дин искренне считает необходимым жизненным опытом. Ему не нравятся девчонки! Это просто здоровая физиологическая реакция.

– Просто... – продолжает Дин и замолкает надолго, не находя слов. И заканчивает неуклюже: – Ты – это ты. 

Сэма отпускает так же резко, как и пришибло сначала. До него наконец доходит, что пытается сказать Дин. Сейчас он вряд ли готов это принять, вряд ли готов делиться – слишком он нуждается в Дине, слишком сильна неуверенность в себе, но вообще... Вообще, да, кажется, он понимает. Девчонки девчонками, но он для Дина на своем, особом месте, ничто на это не может повлиять, и это самое главное. 

– Мы все выяснили, просто-Мария? – с облегчением спрашивает Дин.

– Ты смотришь бразильские сериалы? – поражается Сэм.

– Нет, конечно, – мгновенно тушуется Дин, наконец отпуская брата и отпирая дверь номера. – Ну что тебе, видел один раз, случайно. Эй, ты сам их смотришь!

– Неправда! – смеется Сэм. Пружина внутри разжимается окончательно, и становится легко-легко и стыдно за собственную глупую ревность. В самом деле, на кого еще Дин так смотрит?

Он скидывает рюкзак вместе с курткой прямо на пол, цепляется за отвороты расстегнутой рубашки Дина и говорит тихо:

– Хочу по-настоящему.

Дин сразу понимает, о чем он. Его глаза широко распахиваются, рот приоткрывается, словно он никак не может придумать достойного возражения. Затем он касается рук Сэма и качает головой.

– Я дурею с тебя.

Сэм нетерпеливо дергает плечом. Пусть дуреет, пусть что угодно делает, только сейчас будет так, как хочет он.

– Я хочу, – упрямо повторяет он и притягивает Дина к себе за воротник еще ближе. Бедрами он чувствует, насколько Дина заводит его настойчивость, что бы он там ни говорил, с ним только так и можно.

Дин облизывает губы.

– У м-меня нет...

– У меня есть.

А что? Он давно об этом думал. В аптеке чуть не сгорел со стыда, но это определенно стоило вытянувшегося лица Дина.

– Я задолбался ждать, – говорит Сэм отчаянно и использует нечестный прием, вздергивая брови. – Пожалуйста.

Дин медлит, смотрит на него, не произнося ни слова, и Сэм решает за него. Одну за другой стягивает с Дина куртку-рубашку-футболку, вот же капуста, расстегивает его ремень (получается только со второго раза), вжикает змейкой. Сжимает ткань по бокам и настойчиво тянет вниз. Трусы сползают вместе с джинсами на пол, и Дин покорно вышагивает из вывернутого кома одежды. Не удержавшись, Сэм дотрагивается до его напряженного члена, надавливает легонько на головку раскрытой ладонью. Дин дергается и резко выдыхает. Сэм быстро и нервно раздевается сам и нетерпеливо шагает вперед, к знакомому, желанному теплу. Дин издает странный звук, похожий на жалобное рычание, и прижимается к Сэму, шлепает обе руки на его ягодицы, притискивает к себе крепко-крепко. Сэм тянется к его губам, но в последнюю минуту передумывает и останавливается, а затем выворачивается из объятий брата. Схватив за запястье, тянет к кровати, пихает в грудь. Дин послушно садится сам – Сэму пришлось бы приложить куда больше усилий, чтобы сбить его с ног. 

– Ты уверен? – спрашивает Дин, проезжаясь глазами по телу Сэма снизу вверх и в итоге встречая его взгляд.

– Боишься? – с вызовом вздергивает подбородок Сэм, хотя сам отчаянно трусит. Нет, ему хочется, хочется до дрожи, но сейчас, стоя вот так перед братом, он чувствует себя гадким утенком. Угловатым, нескладным, слишком тощим, слишком длинным. Особенно по сравнению с Дином, который весь состоит из гладких, рельефных мускулов. Сэм чувствует, как начинают гореть уши от его взгляда.

– Сам ты боишься, – хмыкает Дин незлобно, хватает Сэма за руку и роняет на себя. Сэм приземляется неловко, сразу потеряв опору, и беспомощно распластывается сверху.

Дин наконец отмирает. Кажется, он трогает Сэма везде одновременно, целует, тепло выдыхая в рот, сжимает почти грубо, почти – но еще не. Их бедра так тесно прижаты друг к другу, что, Сэм уверен, можно кончить только от этого давления члена на член. Он изворачивается, стараясь отстраниться, отвоевать себе несколько секунд передышки, но Дин не пускает, и это ощущение превосходства в физической силе – у Сэма от него просто едет крыша.

– Пусти, – просит он, зажмурившись, чтобы не видеть потемневших, пьяных от желания глаз Дина. – Достать надо...

На мгновение Дин сильнее сжимает кольцо рук, а потом отпускает. Сэм скатывается с него, выуживает сумку со своими вещами из шкафа, нащупывает во внутреннем кармане небольшой тюбик. Возвращается, но в нескольких шагах от кровати примерзает к полу. Дин лежит, раздвинув ноги, одна рука закинута за голову, другая медленно и лениво двигается вверх-вниз по члену. Сэм, как завороженный, обшаривает глазами пах Дина, темные завитки волос, расселину ягодиц. Дин криво ухмыляется, а потом рывком – Сэм не успевает зафиксировать движение затуманенным сознанием – преодолевает расстояние между ними, обхватывает Сэма поперек талии и бросает его на кровать лицом вниз.

«Ай», – не успевает сказать Сэм, как тюбик уже извлечен из его вспотевшей ладони. На мгновение он даже пугается, что Дин от нетерпения не подготовит его как следует, что будет больно – он читал, больно будет в любом случае! – но если вот так, сразу, то особенно...

– Ааааах... – удивленно выдыхает он и рефлекторно сжимается, когда между ягодиц мажет прохладный скользкий палец.

– Тшш... – Дин нависает сверху, не касаясь, но так близко, что Сэм чувствует тепло, исходящее от его тела. – Ну, Сэмми, расслабься... Иначе не получится, – прижимается губами к основанию шеи. Одной рукой он упирается в матрас, а другой ласкает ягодицы Сэма, мнет нежно, размазывая по коже остатки смазки с пальцев.

Сэм старается расслабиться, закрывает глаза, дышит глубоко. Похоже, у него получается, потому что когда он чувствует прикосновение к анусу во второй раз, он даже не вздрагивает. 

Вздрагивает он тогда, когда осознает, что обе ладони Дина лежат на его ягодицах, и значит, это... это...

– Дин! – выдавливает Сэм в ужасе и рвется из удерживающих его рук, но не тут то было. 

– Лежать, – командует Дин и снова погружает язык внутрь, отчего температура у Сэма, как ему кажется, подскакивает сразу до сорока.

– Ты нажрешься смазки, и тебе будет плохо, – ляпает Сэм первое, что приходит в голову, но голос срывается на середине предложения и портит весь эффект.

– А тебе плохо? – отрывается на секунду от своего занятия Дин и тут же лижет длинно, от самых яиц вверх, до копчика. Сэм всхлипывает жалко и жалобно: соврать у него язык не повернется, а ответить честно – тем более.

– Хватит... Хватит, ну.... – от смущения хочется провалиться сквозь землю, и Сэм решает выбрать наименьшее из зол: – Хочу пальцы... Давай пальцами!

Дин ведется, отстраняется, напоследок еще раз скользнув кончиком языка внутрь. Длинный палец медленно проникает внутрь, легко от слюны и смазки, и это как угодно, только не приятно. Но и не больно. Странно, непривычно, стыдно.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Дин с плохо скрываемой тревогой в голосе.

– Прекрати трястись, я не хрустальный, – Сэм сам не знает, зачем так огрызается.

Дин замолкает, и внутри становится пусто. Сэм уже хочет обернуться и спросить, в чем дело, извиниться за резкость, но тут пальцы возвращаются, и теперь их два. Теперь совсем неприятно. Терпимо, но далеко не седьмое небо. Сэм честно старается расслабиться, старается думать, что это Дин, что это по определению не может быть плохо...

– Давай так, – Дин подсовывает свободную руку под живот Сэма и надавливает слегка, заставляя подтянуть колени и приподнять задницу. Пальцы умело обхватывает член, и вот теперь становится хорошо. Сэм малодушно сосредотачивается на размеренных движениях вверх-вниз, не замечая, как неприятные ощущения постепенно проходят. И резкая вспышка удовольствия, когда Дин задевает пальцами какую-то точку внутри, оказывается полной неожиданностью. Сэм вскрикивает коротко и чуть не кончает вот так, сразу, с трудом затормозив на самом краю. 

– Хватит, – выдавливает он. – Я готов, я... готов, правда...

Дин шумно выдыхает, и Сэм со стыдом осознает, насколько эгоистично думал только о себе – а ведь Дину тоже стоит усилий сдерживаться. От мысли, что Дину нужно сдерживаться, что он так сильно его хочет, Сэм второй раз с трудом оттягивает подступающий оргазм.

Спасибо, что у Дина такая сила воли, спасибо, что так медленно, спасибо, что подготовил... Ох. Сэм думает, что если бы это было чуть быстрее, если бы он был самую капельку менее возбужден, то просто разорвался бы пополам. Но привыкает быстро, и когда Дин на пробу аккуратно толкается назад-вперед, он честно кивает – да, да, Дин, все хорошо.

И, черт, он наконец дождался своего седьмого неба. Потому что когда Дин находит – случайно, по любому – правильный угол, когда он начинает толкаться с каждым движением в эту сладкую точку, не убирая руки с члена Сэма, ему хочется вопить от удовольствия. 

– Нууууунунунуну, – хнычет он, изгибаясь, дрожа от накатывающих волн сумасшедшего кайфа, сам надеваясь на член Дина. – Еще, Дин, еще, пожалуйста, Ди-ииин...

Он кончает на выдохе, насадившись полностью, до боли, сжавшись на члене. Дин прижимается сзади мокрой от пота грудью и несколькими быстрыми толчками кончает вслед за ним, оглушив горячим и щекотным стоном прямо в ухо.

Знакомые тяжелые шаги за дверью Сэм фиксирует за несколько секунд до того, как поворачивается ручка. Они, идиоты, даже не потрудились запереться на ключ.

Сэм скатывается с кровати, попутно больно ушибившись ногой, подхватывает скомканную одежду с пола. Швыряет Дину его джинсы и успевает пулей влететь в ванную в тот момент, как отец появляется на пороге.

***

Как отбрехался Дин, Сэм не знает. Ему безумно любопытно, но, после того как самому приходится придумывать объяснение своей «странной» походке, желание спрашивать проходит на раз. 

Следующие три дня отец косится на них с подозрением, и Сэма периодически бросает в холодный пот, когда кажется, что он вот-вот спросит. Что делал Дин под одеялом посреди дня, потный и взъерошенный, что за странные пятна украшали простынь, и почему в номере тяжело и беспощадно пахло сексом.

Отец не спрашивает и со временем перестает коситься. Дин прекращает шарахаться и перестраховываться куда позже. Сэм, похоже, так и не осознает до конца, что произошло, и при каждом удобном моменте лезет к Дину проверить, что ему это не приснилось.

 

**Два месяца спустя**

Это неправильно, как если бы солнце внезапно закатилось на востоке или вообще не встало бы. Одно дело знать, что в тебе живет что-то черное, мутное, дикое, и совсем другое – выпустить это и обнаружить, что мир не перевернулся. Точнее, конечно перевернулся, но с этим можно жить, можно наслаждаться, вопреки всем опасениям Сэма. Ему все еще чудится, что в любой момент Дин передумает, что каким-то образом все произошедшее обернется выдумкой, разыгравшимся воображением больного сознания. 

Они сидят рядом на крыльце, соприкасаясь плечами и коленями. День сегодня какой-то нереальный, медленный, не по-весеннему теплый. Солнце тонет за горизонтом, отсвечивая на прощание угасающим оранжевым боком. Вероятно, дело в том, что на этот раз они сняли дом – небольшой, на окраине города, который в свою очередь находится на окраине штата. Но это дом, и, возможно, поэтому Сэм размякает и, поддавшись порыву, обращается к брату:

– Ведь это по-настоящему, правда?

Дин только мельком косится на него и с ухмылкой качает головой. Мол, зануда-Сэм, что с него взять – даже не нужно произносить вслух, чтобы Сэм понял. Сэм понимает, но его несет.

– Мне просто кажется, что так не бывает, – сбивчиво продолжает он, отчего-то чувствуя необходимость объяснить. – Все странно, и неправильно, и… – он замолкает, поймав непонятное выражение на лице Дина. Но отец скоро вернется, а Сэму как никогда необходимо подтверждение того, что все взаправду. Он было открывает рот, чтобы продолжить, но Дин перебивает его коротким:

– Все будет в порядке, – и отворачивается, прикусив губу, словно хочет сказать что-то еще, но не может себе позволить.

Сэм ждет еще пару мгновений. Дин просто обязан все испортить, добавить какую-нибудь плоскую шутку, которая все опошлит, но тот молчит. Вдали слышится рев мотора, и прежде чем нельзя будет смотреть на Дина, нельзя будет прикасаться и говорить то, что так хочется, Сэм выпаливает по-детски:

– Обещаешь?

Несмотря на насмешливо поднятые уголки губ, Дин отвечает абсолютно серьезно:

– Обещаю.

И да, сама идея любви до гроба, особенно в их сумасшедшей жизни, по-прежнему кажется нелепой до абсурда. Но то, что между ними – пожалуй, единственное, насчет чего с уверенностью можно сказать: навсегда.

 

**Конец.**


End file.
